Farewell
by chibilele
Summary: "Harry, eu vou embora."
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o projeto Império Violeta do fórum 6v._

* * *

><p><strong>Beta linda: <strong>Bela

* * *

><p><strong><em>There's the strangest excitement today.<em>**

Vinte e quatro horas.

Dois pares de olhos a se encarar.

Tantas coisas a serem consideradas.

_- Harry, eu vou embora._

Passado, laços, amizade, família.

Presente, amor, nada mais.

O futuro tão incerto quanto poderia ser.

_- Então isso é um adeus?_

A dor da saudade por vir.

As primeiras das tantas lágrimas que (talvez) viriam.

...Alívio?

_- Pansy, case-se comigo._

**_Oh God, I feel I'm in for it now._**


	2. Incertezas

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o projeto Império Violeta do fórum 6v._

* * *

><p><strong>Beta linda:<strong> Bela

* * *

><p>- Harry, eu vou embora.<p>

Ele parou, atônito. Olhou diretamente nos olhos dela. Tentou encontrar um sinal que indicasse ser apenas uma brincadeira, mas não encontrou. Aproximou-se de seu rosto e tocou suavemente seus lábios. Voltou a encará-la e encontrou sua expressão ainda impassível. Parecia que era definitivo, então.

- Você está falando sério. – Concluiu ele.

- É claro que sim.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu quero algo que seja meu. Não quero continuar vivendo em um apartamento que é seu, me mantendo com seu dinheiro, dormindo com o marido de outra mulher. Eu quero uma vida, Harry. Uma vida nossa, de verdade. E, se não puder ser nossa, quero que seja ao menos minha.

Ele fechou os olhos e tentou se acalmar antes de abrí-los. Respirou fundo, passando a mão pelo rosto dela.

- Quando?

- Amanhã, às 18h.

Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- Se você quiser vir comigo...

- Mas não posso me decidir de hoje para amanhã, Pansy!

- Não é de hoje para amanhã. Foram dois anos, Harry. Não posso parar a minha vida só porque você ainda não se decidiu.

- Eu... Eu preciso pensar. – Ele se levantou da cama, vestiu a camisa, calçou os sapatos e pegou a bolsa. – Eu te ligo.

- Não precisa. Se não quiser ir comigo, não precisa me procurar mais.

Ele bateu a porta ao sair.

Ele sabia que não podia simplesmente jogar tudo para o alto e ir embora com ela, assim, de um dia para o outro, mesmo que Pansy tenha feito isso com a vida dela. Abandonou Draco e a carreira de modelo, passando a viver em função dele e mendigando um pouco de seu amor e sua atenção. Enquanto isso, ele tinha uma vida, estava noivo da irmã de seu melhor amigo: como abandoná-la às vésperas do casamento por conta de um romance do qual os outros não tinham conhecimento? Pior: um romance mantido enquanto estava com Ginny. Ninguém perdoaria sua traição.

Chegou em casa cansado, sem vontade de sair. Colocou a secretária eletrônica para transmitir os recados, jogou-se no sofá e ficou a ouvi-los. Nada de importante; apenas Ron e seu eterno problema para comprar um terno, sua tia Petunia lhe dizendo para dissesse que estava ocupado caso alguém perguntasse (haviam chamado a família Dursley para um jantar na Grunnings e disseram para que o chamassem), alguns recados do trabalho e um de Ginny, chamando-o para ir ao cinema com ela. Naquela noite.

Ignorando todos os recados, ficou a pesar suas duas opções na balança. De um lado, uma vida estável com a mulher que lhe traria um bom futuro. Do outro, reconstruir tudo em outra cidade, com a mulher que amava.

-x-

Acordou com o telefone tocando e se perguntou por quanto tempo cochilara. No céu, a lua cheia brilhava, e ele se lembrou de Pansy e de como ela amava a lua. Lembrou-se do dia que, deitado na cama dela, viu os olhos da mulher brilharem ainda mais que a própria lua e ela sussurrou que o amava pela primeira vez.

No telefone, que havia parado de tocar, ouviu a voz de Ginny deixando-lhe um recado:

Harry, está tudo bem? Disseram no seu trabalho que você saiu cedo e ainda não consegui falar com você. Estou preocupada. Ron disse que você não comentou com ele que tinha planos para sair. Ligue-me assim que chegar. Eu te amo.

Ele pensou, desconsolado, que era um sentimento unilateral: ele não a amava. Nunca a havia visto como mais que a irmã de seu melhor amigo. Se eles estavam agora noivos é porque outra mulher não lhe aparecera antes, e o futuro era certo ao lado dela. Apesar de ser impulsivo para muitas coisas, sempre prezara pelo futuro, e faria de tudo para ter uma vida em paz, com esposa e filhos. Mesmo que não houvesse amor de fato da parte dele.

Toda a noite Pansy ligava, nem que fosse para desejar uma boa noite ou porque sentia falta de sua voz. Naquela noite, ela não ligou e ele nunca quis tanto ouvir sua voz.


End file.
